Realizations
by MissBreePhoenix
Summary: AU. One-shot. Sam has always loved Rachel and regretted the day he moved but since returning, has stopped at nothing to get her back. But can he talk her out of marrying Finn Hudson? Will she realize this before it's too late? Set during "On My Way."


**Author's Note: First ever Evanberry one-shot that I've written. I am completely nervous about this, especially how it is in third-person and I'm mostly a first-person writer. Hope you all like this. As you know, this is _not_ the episode "On My Way" but an alternative version of _Glee_ and how I think things should go/have gone. So, hopefully you all like this and enjoy reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Glee_ or any of the characters. All rights belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy. However, if I did own the rights and created the show, I'd have Sam and Rachel together since the "Rumours" episode.**

* * *

**Realizations**

Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson were getting married. Those were the words that Sam Evans had been dreading to hear since he messed up what he had with Rachel before he moved away. It'd hurt him even more when he found out that she had gotten back together with Finn a couple of weeks after he left. He knew that he'd never have a chance of getting her back. But when he saw that they needed him back in Lima, even if it was just to help out with Sectionals due to Rachel's suspension for adding more votes to the senior class presidency box with Kurt's name, Sam saw it as an opportunity to fight to get Rachel back. Ever since then, he has done everything and anything he could to get her back. During glee club, he'd sing songs that would discreetly describe his love for her, leave notes in her locker and be alone with her as many times as he possibly could. However, it wasn't enough for him. No matter how many times he tried, it was hard to convince Rachel but he knew that she still cared for him. He saw it whenever she'd defend him, when she helped clean up his first slushee-facial since returning to McKinley and the way she'd smile whenever she'd see him enter the choir room or in the halls.

Right now, as Sam was preparing himself to be a groomsmen for the wedding, he was thinking up many ways to talk Rachel out of it before she met up with Finn to meet with the Justice of the Peace. No matter what he came up with—whether it was to sing to her, steal her away or just beat up Finn—he knew none of those were good enough. Sam only knew one thing and that was to pour his heart out to Rachel and hope that that'll be enough for her to not marry Finn, and be with him again. As he finished with his tie, Sam left the room him and the other guys were in, and made his way to where Rachel, the girls and Kurt and Blaine were. However, before he could touch the knob, a voice stopped him.

"You know it still might not be easy."

Sam turned, and saw Mike Chang. Mike, aside from Puckerman, was his closet friend and trusted him with all his secrets of Rachel.

"That doesn't mean that I shouldn't try, Mike," Sam said. "I should have had Rachel by now."

"Dude, didn't you see that it might be too late?" he asked. "They're getting married, Finn already has Rachel too deeply in. She's going to marry him."

"That's why I'm going to stop the wedding," said Sam, clenching his fists. "I'm going to talk to Rachel right now and if I can't get her to see that I still want her, then I'll object to all of this."

"Are you sure that that's such a good idea, Sam? I mean, what happens if it all just blows up in your face and you lose her forever?"

Sam never thought of it like that; he never thought of what might happen and if Rachel didn't accept wanting to be with Sam after he said his objection—the thought of it all hurt him greatly. But, no matter what, Sam was still willing to fight; he _wanted_ Rachel back and would do anything to get her back.

"Mike, I want her back," Sam said, a hint of desperation seeping into his voice. "I can't live without her, and if she marries Finn…then it's all over. I _have_ to get Rachel to see that we belong together—not her and Finn."

Mike knew that his best friend wore his heart on his sleeve but had no idea how badly it was for Rachel Berry. Mike even knew that this whole Finchel crap wasn't the best, no matter how many times he'd hear Finn say he loved Rachel. Even though there was so much uncertainty about it, Mike knew that Sam should do all that he can in order to get the woman he loves back.

"Okay, Sam. Go for it," he finally said. "I'll be here to support you through all of this." He gave his friend a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Go get her."

"Thanks, Mike," Sam smiled. He turned the knob, peeked inside and saw Rachel—donned in her beautiful white dress and vale—looking at the full-body mirror nervously.

Sam always knew that she was beautiful but seeing her now, made her a thousand times more so—he just wished the situation were different to see her in a wedding dress. He looked around again, seeing that there was no one else in the room with her, stepped all the way in and locked the door, making sure no one would interrupt them.

Rachel caught sight of Sam through the mirror, and looked at him. "Sam? What are you doing in here?"

"I came here to talk, Rachel," he said, stepping closer toward her.

She shook her head and stopped him before he got any closer. "Sam, there is nothing you can say that'll change my mind about this. You've had your chance and you lost it. It's too late."

"Rach, come on, I know you still love me." Sam took small steps toward her again until she raised her left hand up to stop him. He glanced at the ring on her finger with distain. "Rachel, you shouldn't marry Finn. This is all one huge mistake."

"Really?" she asked, her chocolate brown eyes narrowing slightly in anger and sadness. "Then why didn't you say _anything_ about it a couple of weeks ago when it was announced and now you're _barely_ saying something about it? You're too late, Sam. There's no stopping this."

"This can be stopped," he said, staring intently at her brown eyes. "If you'd just listen to me, just hear me out, you'd realize how big of a mistake this is."

As much as she didn't want to admit it, she knew Sam was right. It _is_ a mistake to marry Finn Hudson but there wasn't much of a choice anymore. Rachel loved Finn once before and can do it again, no matter how long it took. Although, it was so difficult to not think about how much she enjoyed being with Sam, for a while she even thought she was madly in love with him but tried not to wear her heart on her sleeve for fear of it breaking again. _Why can't I accept him again?_ She thought, she knew it was impossible for her to be with him again if it weren't for her stubbornness and pride. _But I still do love him…_

"No, Sam," she shook her head. "Everyone is already here: the entire glee club, Finn's and my parents, Mr. Schue and Coach Sylvester is here as well. It's impossible to stop this."

"Really? Then how about this?" Sam gently grabbed Rachel's arms and brought his lips to hers.

Rachel couldn't help but to go weak at the knees for his kiss; she missed the feel of his full lips against hers and wrapped her arms around his neck, making sure not to let go. Sam couldn't believe that he was kissing her again; that was all he'd ever dream about since he got back and was finally getting that. He let go of her arms and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her as close as could.

Rachel slowly regained her self-control and pulled away from Sam. "No, this…this isn't right. Sam, I can't do this."

"Yes, you can, Rachel," he said, gently cradling her face in his hands. "I know you're strong enough to tell Finn that you're not going to marry him and we'll be together again."

She placed her hands over his, gently taking them off her face but held them in hers. "It might not be so easy."

"What makes you say that?" he asked, enjoying the feel of their hands joined together again.

"Finn," Rachel whispered, looking down at the engagement ring he had given her a month ago. "I'm not sure how he'll take it."

Sam's jaw clenched, one thing he loved—and hated at the moment—was Rachel's kindness toward others and their feelings. He probably would have said, "screw Finn", but he knew that wouldn't really seem right either. Sighing, Sam gently took his hands away from Rachel's and looked at her.

"Just do what you think is right, Rach." He kissed her cheek and walked out of the room.

Rachel brought her right hand up to where Sam had kissed her and looked down at her left hand, at the ring on her finger.

"What am I going to do?" she whispered. Looking back at the mirror, Rachel saw her reflection; her cheeks were flushed, lip-gloss smeared from kissing Sam and eyes bright from all the excitement.

If Rachel was perfectly honest with herself, this was the Rachel Berry—the _actual_ Rachel Berry—that she remembered and enjoyed the most when she was with Sam Evans. Since she had gotten back together with Finn, she wasn't really like this at all. Most of the times when she was with Finn, she'd think back to when she was with Sam and how much she enjoyed his adorable dorkiness. Rachel loved with he'd speak in Na'vi, do his impressions and even play his guitar so they could sing to his siblings whenever they'd babysit. Of course it was great singing with Finn but whenever they were out of glee club most things would usually be about sports and what would happen when she'd go to New York while he had nowhere to go. The same might happen with her and Sam but even she knew that if he applied himself more to his schoolwork—even with his dyslexia—he could get a scholarship and go to New York once he graduated.

The more Rachel thought over everything, the more she realized that she should call off the wedding and be with Sam. She knew it would be impossible to be with Finn when she could never be happy or in love with him—she loved Sam. Rachel looked at the ring again and thought, _I can't be Mrs. Finn Hudson._

Rachel heard her phone vibrate and looked at it to see that it was a text message from Quinn Fabray. It still shocked her that Quinn was now fully supportive of this wedding even though she kept telling her that marrying Finn would be terrible. And now she knew that Quinn was right all along; she just wish she'd had known sooner. Rachel looked at the message and saw that Quinn returned to her house to change into her bridesmaid's dress. She replied back, grabbed her bouquet, and left the room to find Finn. She figured that it was better to tell him now opposed to when they were with the Justice of the Peace. The diva may love drama but she didn't feel like it would be too appropriate for that today.

Walking down the hall, Rachel felt rather nervous and excited about telling Finn that she doesn't want to marry him, it would just be another thing to tell him that she'd rather be with Sam. _Or maybe I shouldn't say _anything, she thought, _Perhaps I should just leave it up to him to figure that out._ Rounding the corner, Rachel stopped for a bit, took a deep breath and walked until Finn saw her. A huge smile graced his face and just seeing that made Rachel all the more nervous. Smiling nervously, Rachel walked over to Finn and was ready to tell him that she didn't love him, and to call off the wedding.

"Wow, Rachel, you…" Finn began, speechless. "You look—"

"You do, too," she interrupted before he could continue. She smiled and was about to get the words out until she saw the look on his face. Finn looked so overjoyed that it almost hurt her to hurt him. "Finn, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" he asked.

Rachel made sure not to bite her lip, thinking about the right words. "I want to call off the wedding."

Confused, Finn asked, "I'm sorry, what?"

"I want to call off the wedding, Finn." She repeated the words a bit more firmly.

"Why? I-I thought we were ready to get married?" he asked, his heartbeat quickened its pace. "You and I were willing to show our parents that we could do this and didn't have to wait."

"It's not because of that, Finn," she said, placing her bouquet on a nearby table. "I just can't marry you because…well, because I don't love you anymore."

"You don't love me anymore?" He repeated her words slowly, carefully. "You're not in love with me?"

"I was before and I thought that I could fall in love with you again just like I had once…but I can't," she admitted, feeling a huge weight being lifted off her shoulders as she said all this. "I don't love you anymore, Finn, and I wasn't sure why I never realized it until now."

"But why, Rachel?" Finn asked desperately. "Why didn't you think about it before? Before you even agreed to marry me?"

"I needed a little push and I got that." She took off her ring and handed it to him. "Finn, I'm really sorry but I can't keep this."

Finn looked at the white-gold diamond ring in his hand and felt his heart breaking, however he should have seen this coming anyway. He was noticing how distracted Rachel had been since Sectionals. No matter how much he tried to deny it, Finn knew that Rachel wasn't really in love with him anymore and was in love with someone else. He just didn't know whom.

"So what do we do now, then?" he asked, not moving his eyes away from the ring.

"Tell everyone that there isn't any way to go through with this," Rachel said, taking the vale from her hair. "Most wanted the wedding stopped anyway and they'll be pleasantly surprised when they hear that there is no wedding. Goodbye, Finn." Rachel took one last at Finn and walked away to find Sam.

She walked past so many people, all of whom saw her with a huge smile plastered on her face. Rachel had never felt so elated in her entire life, of course aside from receiving her NYADA letter, but this was something a thousand times better. Rachel was finally going to be happy with Sam. It took a lot in her to not run out of City Hall and get to Sam, and her heels would have caused her to fall—wouldn't look too well on her part. However, Rachel didn't have a need to do that; she turned to an empty corridor and saw Sam tugging at his tie.

With her smile still on her face, Rachel walked toward him. "You know, you shouldn't really tug on that. I think you look rather handsome with a tie."

Sam turned and saw her, a grin spreading across his face; he looked down at her left hand and noticed that it was bare—his grin widened even more. "Is that all you want to talk about? How good I look with a tie?"

"No," she said and stood in front of him. "I came here to tell you that…I called it off."

"How did Finn take it?" He couldn't help but to ask, not to shove it in his face later but because Finn's still his good friend and he was still technically staying at his place.

"Not too well but I think he understood." Rachel wasn't entirely too sure about this herself but it was almost as if she had a feeling that Finn had known all along. "He didn't even really fight to keep me, it was like he gave up." Another thought crossed her mind and she just hoped that Finn didn't figure out it was Sam whom she was still in love with, she'd have to figure out what to do once that happened. "But what about you? What will you do if Finn were to find out that you're the one I want?"

"I'll probably stay with Mike," he shrugged, even though he knew that he would miss bugging Kurt all the time to get him things. Sam held out his arms and grinned when he felt Rachel's small frame entire his embrace. He buried his nose in her hair and inhaled the strawberry and vanilla scent of her shampoo. "What will the others think of this?"

Rachel shrugged, she didn't think about her guests or her dads at all. She was sure that her dads would be happy that she called off the wedding but wouldn't really understand that she wanted Sam instead. Or maybe they'd like the idea of seeing him around again? But Rachel didn't want to think fully of it, she'd rather enjoy her moment with Sam than worry about anything else.

"I'm not sure but at least everyone will see that I actually called it off."

Sam nodded, smiling broadly at the idea of Rachel being with him right now, he didn't want this moment to end.

"So this is it?" He heard Rachel ask. She pulled away and looked up at him. "You and I? It'll be us again?"

"Of course, it'll be exactly like that again," Sam smiled, keeping his arms wrapped around her waist. "Nga yawne lu oer, Rachel Berry."

Rachel's brows furrowed, she hadn't heard him speak Na'vi in so long that she had forgotten most of what he'd used to say to her. "My Na'vi is rusty, can you please translate that?"

"It means 'I love you, Rachel Berry'," he smiled again. "And I always will. And every day I'll tell you that, whether I say it in English or Na'vi."

"I love you, too, Sam Evans." She thought about something, and was curious to find out. "How do you say 'kiss me' in Na'vi?"

"Säpom."

Rachel nodded, "Säpom, I'll be sure to remember that. Säpom." She smiled, glancing at Sam's cute lips.

"You know, I should just show you how to speak Na'vi, it'll be great to have a language we could use," Sam commented, acting completely oblivious to Rachel's request.

"Säpom," she repeated, wondering why Sam hadn't kissed her yet.

Seeming like he ignored her, Sam continued, "Yeah, I could see it now: the two of us just always speaking in Na'vi while everyone is clueless all the time."

"Säpom." Rachel was getting a bit anxious now, she just wanted Sam to kiss her.

"And then we can also—"

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Just kiss me already," she said, clutching playfully at the collar of his shirt.

Sam smiled and he couldn't anything else but to kiss her. He knew one thing was for sure: he was going to enjoy being with Rachel Berry again.

* * *

**My first ever Evanberry one-shot. Hope you all liked it; please comment, review and favor this story. Need so much positive feedback! If it was a bit out of character, let me know and I shall try my best with the next one! :)**


End file.
